Cherry Blossoms
by R.L. Nossett
Summary: It's been 16 years since Pitch tried to get rid of the Guardians. It's been 6 years since Jack and Bunny got together. With Jack's birthday coming up, Bunny wants to do something special. Bunny wants to propose and he wants to do it in the best way possible.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** I Do Not Own **Rise of the Guardians** or the song _Gone, Gone, Gone_ by **Phillip Phillips**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I quietly stared at the sandwich in my hand. Bunny had invited me to lunch, which was surprising. I feel like he's been avoiding me for these past few months. We never hang out anymore and it feels like our relationship is fading away. Maybe he finally got tired of me? But why would he still keep this act of him loving me? I looked up from the sandwich when something touched my knee. It was Bunny, his own sandwich already gone. "Ey, Jackie. You doin' okay?" He asked. "Are you avoiding me?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"What?" Bunny asked, almost shocked. "Well, it just seems like you've been getting tired of me." I shrugged. I wasn't expecting him to lunge at me. I dropped my sandwich as he gripped my shoulders in his paws. His ears were laid back and his evergreen eyes were wide. "I would neva' avoid ya!" He almost shouted. "I love ya, Jackie! I didn't mean to make ya feel like that! I promise! I've been so busy lately, I'm so sorry, Jackie!" His grip on my shoulders tightened as he continued to ramble apologies. I didn't think he would act like this..."Bunny.." I interrupted. He didn't seem to hear me, "Bunny!" I said a bit louder. Still nothing.

"Bunny!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me, ears flat against his skull. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me like I asked him the most ridiculous question ever. "Am I okay? Are you?! I swear, I haven't been avoidin' ya!" He started to talk faster, his accent getting thicker. "Well, it sure feels like it!" I couldn't help but yell. His ears twitched and he shrunk back. "What?" He asked, eyes wide. "Bunny, you've ignored me for the past 2 weeks." I explained to him, "Every time I've asked to hang out, you've either said you were busy or some other stupid excuse." I said.

"Jackie, I promise. I really have been busy." He said, "I've been planning something real special for your birthday." He smirked, suddenly. "Happy Birthday, by the way." He finished. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, you big lug." I said. Bunny leaned back, moving away from me a bit. His ears returned to the normal upright position. "So..." I interrupted the silence, "What have you been planing?" I couldn't help but ask. He shook his head and made a tsk sound, "No. You ain't gonna make me tell ya. It's gonna be a big surprise." He said.

I groaned, I hated waiting, and he knew that. He just smirked and kissed my cheek. We finished our little picnic together. I told Bunny that I wanted to play with the kids after school. Today was their last day before Christmas Break. He nodded. He told me to have fun, and that he'd be expecting me at the Pole later. There was nothing else much to say. Bunny leaned over and kissed me. Then I called to Wind and we left the Warren.

Third Person P.O.V

After Jack was out of sight, Bunny clapped his paws together, and took a deep breath. "Alrigh' let's get started." He said. He thumped his foot against the soft grass and jumped into the hole that appeared on the ground.

Jack flew through the sky, Wind tossing and turning him, causing him to flip in the air. He gave a laugh as he neared his favorite town of Burgess. He could still remember the dark memories of him waking up in the lake just on the outskirts of the town and having no memory of anything at all. He was so scared, and didn't know what to do.

300 years later, and he is suddenly being called upon by the Guardians, saying Manny, whom hadn't spoken a word to him since he woke, had decided that he was to become a Guardian and help the other four defeat Pitch. Everything was going well, till he decided to get distracted again. Pitch had caught his attention and held it till he was set free. Nightmares had destroyed practically all the eggs that were meant to be delivered, and Bunny lost his believers and shrunk down to the size of a real rabbit. Then Sandy was killed.

Then Jack was thrown in a crevice in Antarctica with a broken staff and a flightless, shivering fairy. Baby Tooth showed him how to view his memories that he had long forgotten. With new found courage, he fixed his staff, let the fairies free of their cages in Pitch's lair, and found Jamie in Burgess. Little Jamie, the Last Light. He had gotten there just in time, before Jamie lost belief as well.

He had drawn a rabbit on his window in frost. He never expected Jamie to see him. He was so excited he forgot his was in a bedroom, and did a flip, landing on Jamie's desk. Then the other Guardians came and were surprised to see him, but also surprised that Jamie could see him. Jamie got his friends to believe and they had won the battle. That was it.

He had visited the Guardians practically everyday after that, and they welcomed him like family. As the years passed, everything started to change. Jamie grew to a young man, graduating from college and found a girlfriend, turned fiance, turned wife. Claire was a beautiful young woman, with light curly brown hair with tan highlights that fell to her waist, and she had Heterochromia; two different colored eyes, grey in the left and lavender in the right.

They found out not too long after that, that she believed in the other Guardians, and also that she is a great great great times whatever niece to Tooth. Jamie was certainly surprised. While the two grew, they offend visited the North Pole and the Guardians often visited them at their new house together. When Claire found out she was pregnant, everyone was happy. They had twins, Emma and Eric.

While they were only 6 years old at the moment, Emma and Eric had closely identical features to Jamie, having the same button nose and big eyes like he had when he was younger. Emma had wavy light brown hair and chestnut eyes, and Eric had brown hair like Jamie and grey eyes that matched Claire's left one.

Jack smiled at the memory of seeing the two for the first time, one in Jamie's arms and the other in Claire's. He looked at them with wonder, and gasped in joy when Emma put her hands in the air and gave a childish giggle as she touched his cold cheek. He was so excited they could see him, even if they were babies.

His smile grew larger as the town came into view. If he was right, the elementary school was just about over, and he could start a snowball fight for the kids on their last day before break. He landed on a tree that was across from the school and waited for the bell to ring to release the students.


	2. Snowballs & Fun Times

Snowballs & Fun Times

Jack smirked as the school bell rang, and the kids ran from the school. He almost immediately spotted Emma and Eric. They two brunettes were joking with each other as they caught up with a small group of other kids. Wind lifted Jack off the tree branch and he landed beside them. "Jack!" One of the kids, Isabelle, cheered, "You're here!" Emma jumped up and exclaimed, "Now we can have a snowball fight!" She was going to jump again, but Eric put both his hands on her shoulders.

"You know we can't."

"Whoa, why not?"

"Our dad said we are going to do something special tonight, something happened with his job." Eric explained, "or something." He shrugged. He began to walk away, Emma in tow, and the other kids watched them as they walked off. The other kids groaned, and almost walked off, but Jack gathered them all together.

He bent down and gathered a near perfect snowball, blowing on it to add his mixture of fun and mischief, smirking when the other kids gasped in awe as the snowball glowed momentarily. Jack stood to his full height and threw the ball, it smacking against the back of Eric's head.

Emma gasped, and turned, wondering what happened. Her brother's eyes seemed to sparkle as Jack's magic seeped into his mind, and he began to laugh. He bent down and made a snowball, not as round but it worked, and stated, "This is war!"

He threw the snowball and it hit another boy, Logan, right in the chest. The other children grinned and began to shout and yell, picking up snowballs and throwing them without a target in mind. Jack was happy to supply them with ammo as he bounced around them, ducking and dodging every snowball thrown towards him.

Till one actually hit him.

To say he was expecting it, that would be a lie. All the kids stopped, looking at Jack as he stared down at his chest as the fluffy snow slowly fell off his chest. He looked up and saw that it was Emma who had thrown the ball. He got an idea, and promptly smacked himself in the chest, "Ah! I've been hit!" He yelled comically.

He began to sway on his feet before falling backwards, landing with a soft thud in the snow, and pretended to die, even sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. The kids gathered around him, a few poking his shoulder and nudging his leg with their feet. He peeked open his eye and saw Emma leaning over him, a smile on her face.

With a quick motion, his jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, standing to his height and spinning her around as she squealed with delight. The other kids started laughing and cheering. Soon, the parents of the children were ready to go home, calling them over and telling them to say goodbye.

"Alright, you two, that's our cue." Jack said, "Let's get you home." Both kids gave a small groan, but nodded. Emma ran up to Jack and grabbed his hand. Eric went to the other side and all three of them waved to the other kids that were leaving with their own parents. Jack started walking and Emma and Eric followed him.

"So, how was school today?" Jack asked, looking down at them. Eric huffed, "Tommy almost got me trouble today." Jack looked down at him, confusing in his features, "And how did that happen?" Eric groaned.

"He put gum in Lily's hair then said I did it."

"What did your teacher do?"

Emma gave a small giggle, "Ms. Thompson is super nice. She saw Tommy do it and said it was bad to lie." She smiled at Eric and he laughed. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head as he laughed with them. The two-story house that the twins called home came into view when they turned the corner. They walked up the pathway as the front door opened and Jamie and Claire stepped out.

"Mommy!" Emma said as Eric exclaimed, "Daddy!" at the same time. The twins ran up the steps and barreled into the two. "Hey Jack, thanks for walking them home." Jamie greeted. Jack waved a hand in the air, "No big deal. I love them." He said with a smile. "We'd love to have you stay, Jack. We were going to put on a movie, you're more than welcome to join us." Claire offered, flicking her brown curly hair off her shoulder.

"Thanks, I'd love to, but I can't today. Sorry."

"No reason to apologize. Something special going on?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I have a feeling something is going to happen. Today's my birthday." Jack explained. Jamie's eyes widened, "You never told me when your birthday was!" Claire gave a laugh at Jamie's shocked expression. "Happy birthday, Jack." She said, "Come by later then, we'll celebrate with you."

"Will do." Jack said as he smiled. He waved to the four of them and flew off, Wind wrapping around him and lifting him off the ground. He flew over the town, flurries of snow drifting to the ground behind him. He was passing over a building when a sound that he never liked reached his ears: crying. Someone was crying.

Child or not, he never liked it when he heard someone cry or just being upset. He was the Guardian of Fun, you can't blame him. He followed the sound to an alley-way between two buildings. There was a small figure huddled up against the wall, shoulders shaking with sobs.

On closer inspection, Jack realized it was a small girl. She had black straight hair that covered her face, her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around them. Jack walked closer, slow in his pace.

"Hey there. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The girl didn't answer him, didn't do anything actually. He moved closer and bent down, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. He didn't make it though, as Wind suddenly made a strong current blow past them, and the girl faded away. It was as if she was made of sand, sand that disappeared into the shadows.

"What the-?"

Jack shook his head and stood to his full height. He turned and almost screamed at the sight of a yeti standing there. It was Dave, Jack recognized him. "Dave? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, suddenly feeling worried. "Did something happen at the Po- Whoa, hey!"

Being picked up by his hood never felt good. So, having that happen at the moment, he was a little mad. Okay, he was really mad. He turned his head a caught a tuff of grayish fur, Phil. "Phil, put me down!" He demanded.

Phil replied something in Yetish, and then proceeded to give a hearty laugh, before stuffing him in a sack. Jack yelled out, demanding to be let out. He couldn't believe this was happening again. What did North want this time that he had to be kidnapped again?!

The sack was tightened so he couldn't escape. He could hear the smashing of the snow-globe and the rushing sound of a portal being opened. He was tossed through with a small yell.


	3. A Trail of Flowers

A Trail of Flowers

Tooth's P.O.V

Today was the day! The pole looked amazing! There were blue and white streamers going across the Globe and from balcony to balcony. Elves were scattered around, for once actually listening to directions and spreading cherry blossoms across the floor in a trail that would eventually lead to Bunny. I couldn't help but squeal in delight as everyone was getting in their place.

The various Pookas that decided to help out were getting set with the drums and some were even helping the elves up into the rafters. North was shouting instructions to the yetis that were still setting up some decorations. I waved to a few of the spirits that had arrived early for the big surprise.

Hours later, when everything was in their place, Sandy and I were waiting for Jack in the Globe room. I couldn't help but tear up a bit! It was only 6 years ago when Bunny asked Jack out on their first date. He was such a nervous wreck! It was adorable. They love each other so much, they'd do anything for each other.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a portal opened in the middle of the room. Dave and Phil came out with a red sack following behind them. The sack landed with a thump and a yell. "Phil! Get me outta here!" Jack yelled.

Tooth smiled, silently thanking Dave and Phil. They both walked away and begun to work. Tooth fluttered closer to the sack and pulled it open, and flew back as Jack sprung out. He was in fighting mode, staff pointed out and an angry snarl on his face.

Jack's P.O.V

When I jumped out of the sack, I was planning to freeze Dave and Phil. They know I hate that sack. I was about to just blast ice everywhere when I saw Tooth looking at me with Sandy just behind her. "Tooth?" I asked, "Sandy?"

Tooth smiled, "Hi, Jack!" She said. Sandy waved behind her. "What's going on?" I asked her. If she answered me, I didn't hear it. I saw the blue and white streamers going around the globe and across the many balconys. "Jack?" Tooth said, interrupting my thoughts. "Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked, paying attention to her.

"I can't tell you what's going on." She said, rubbing her hands together. "What do you mean?" I asked. What couldn't she tell me? I looked over to Sandy, but he shook his head too and made a circle with a line through it over his head. That's a no from him.

"So, I'm sure Bunny told you he had a surprise for you." Tooth said.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, we all decided to help out. This is my part."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, still confused. Sandy floated forward and tapped Tooth on the shoulder. He made a clock over his head and she gasped. "Oh! It's time!" She exclaimed. "Time for what?" I asked, a little irritated that she didn't answer my question.

Sandy made an arrow pointing to the right, towards a large set of dark oak doors. Tooth maneuvered around me and started pushing me towards them. "Tooth?" I asked, trying to get her attention. "Just trust me, Jack." She said, "Follow the path." She said. "What-" Before I could finish, she and Sandy flew off, "-path.." I sighed.

I walked cautiously to the door and slowly pulled it opened. I felt something on my feet and looked down to see a trail of cherry blossoms leading further down the hallway. I started walking the trail, following Tooth's instructions. I was just about to turn the corner when the intercom came on, "Jack, this is for you." was all it said.

That was Bunny. Is this his surprise for me? The intercom cut out for a second, before coming back on with music from a guitar. I immediately recognized the song, I've loved it ever since it came out.

(1)Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips, a pretty famous human.

I continued to follow the trail, Bunny's voice following me through the hallways. 


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane(Part 1)

**Bold = Memory**

 _Italics = Song Lyrics_

* * *

 _When life leaves you high and dry_

 _I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_

 _I'll shut down the city lights,_

 _I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

Jack smiled as Bunny's voice filled the hallway. He walked next to the trail of cherry blossom petals that were on the ground, not wanting to step on them. He had only just turned the corner when a stream of dreamsand floated through the air. Jack turned in a circle when the stream went around him. He stuck his hand through it, smiling when a golden dolphin jumped around him.

 _When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war_

 _If you need help, if you need help_

 _Your hope dangling by a string_

 _I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

He halted in his steps when the dolphin stopped in front of him. Said dolphin made a motion with his flipper that Jack figured meant don't move. So, he didn't. The dolphin moved a bit further away from him, then twirled in a circle, making a picture that had Jack gasping.

* * *

 **The bark was rough against Jack's back, and he was pretty sure he was rubbing his eyes raw. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up ever again. It would be better than this. Anything, would be better than this. After 156 years of searching for someone to touch him, or say something to him, or just look at him even! Everywhere he went, no one. No one, would see him.**

 **"You alrigh' kid?" An Australian voice asked, causing Jack to jump high in the air, smacking the top of his head onto a branch that was just above him. He landed back on the dirt with a soft thump, then he rolled on his side and clutched the top of his head, a grimace of pain on his face. He moaned, and the large man-rabbit came into his vision, albeit a bit blurry. "Whoa, whoa, hey there. I ain't gonna hurt cha." He said, hopping slowly closer to Jack. Jack didn't know what else to do but stare up at this huge creature that seemed to be talking to him. But, wait. That meant..."You-You can see m-me?" Jack said quietly, stuttering on a few words.**

 **The rabbit looked shocked, and he tilted his head. "O' Course I can see- Ah, you must be the new spirit." He said, slowly lowering to his haunches. Jack rolled his eyes, "Not exactly new if you ask me." He said. The bunny man looked at him for a long while, "What's your name, kid?" He asked. "Jack Frost." He said with no hesitation, "You?" He asked.**

 **"Call me Bunny."**

* * *

Jack grinned as the golden sand dissipated. That day was so long ago. It was when Jack was still a new spirit, still new with his powers and all. He had been so shocked when Bunny came up to him. The dolphin nudged his arm, taking him out of his thoughts. The dolphin swam forward, and Jack followed.

 _Give me reasons to believe_

 _That you would do the same for me._

Jack broke out into a small jog as the dolphin sped up a bit and turned the corner. Finally catching up, the dolphin twirled in the air and another memory started, making Jack's eyes widen.

* * *

 ** _"Jack? What the-?" Bunny yelled, looking at the white blanket that covered the ground. Jack smiled big, not detecting the anger right away, "Isn't it great?" He questioned, "The snow will bring out the colors of the eggs!" He said, the smile getting bigger. Bunny tried to contain his anger, but this was too much._**

 ** _Easter is his holiday. He was the commander. He was in charge. He didn't call for snow, and now it was ruined! The kids would never be able to find the eggs! Then they would stop believing in him. This was all Jack's fault. He growled low in his throat. "You've ruined Easter!"_**

 ** _"Easter is about having fun with your family, Jack." Bunny began, his voice slowly getting louder. "No one will want to come out here with all this blasted snow on the ground! Snow kills things, Jack. Spring is about new life, and Easter blossoms that idea!" Bunny yelled. "I can't believe you! Get outta' my sight!"_**

 ** _As Bunny ranted, tears slowly started to form in Jack's eyes. His staff was hanging limply in his hand, the butt of said staff against the dirt. His head was hanging, low and upset. He'd been spending so much time with Bunny, and they've been have such good times with each other. Jack thought they were becoming friends._**

 ** _Apparently he was wrong. When Bunny turned around, still ranting, throwing his paws in he air. Jack flew off, silently calling wind to take him away._**

* * *

One tear slipped out of Jack's eye. It froze on his cheek, fell, then shattered on the ground. He remembers that day a little too well. That was the first time Bunny has yelled at him. Well, the first time anyone had yelled at him. He was so overwhelmed he ran. When Bunny reappeared in that alley trying to get him back to the pole to help with Pitch those many years later without so much as a word, Bunny made it seem like they were on bad term still, but Jack didn't mind. He had forgiven Bunny for yelling at him, but it didn't seem like Bunny was over yet.

Then after Pitch, Bunny seemed to forgive him and the two started growing closer than ever, then they began dating. Jack never thought that would happen, but it did. Jack looked up with Bunny's voice cut through his thoughts

 _And I would do it for you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep alone._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

His voice was surrounded by drums and guitar. The combination was perfect. The dolphin swam around his face, then did another twirl in the air. Golden sand fell from the dolphin as it danced through the hall. It went further down and persuaded Jack to follow, which he did.


	5. A Walk Down Memory Lane(Part 2)

**Bold = Memory**

 _Italics = Song Lyrics_

* * *

The trail of cherry blossoms on the floor were bright and pink, contrasting with the red carpet of North's hallway, and the golden sand that was falling from the dolphin. They sparkled in just the right way.

 _When you fall like a statue_

 _I'm gon' be there to catch you_

 _Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

 _And if your well is empty Not a thing will prevent me._

 _Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

Another memory began to start in front of him, the dolphin catching his attention and bringing it up from the cherry blossoms.

* * *

 **When Bunny had called Jack to the Warren for a full tour, Jack was more than excited. He had only seen the Warren in glimpses when they would be in here for Easter. Jack was practically bouncing off his feet, "Can we go yet?" He asked, probably the 8th time. Bunny sighed, "Jackie, we'll go in a few minutes." He said, rolling his eyes with a smile.**

 **Jack groaned and fell backwards on the dirt. About 10 minutes later, Bunny finished whatever he was doing. "Alrigh', you ready?" He asked. Jack shoot up from the ground, "Yes! Finally!" He announced.**

 **The tour began at the tunnels. Bunny explained that each one lead to a different place around the world, and that when the eggs were ready to go, they each lined up and waited for it to open before pilling in and hiding themselves.**

 **The next stop was the dye river, where the eggs were dipped to give them the bright mixture of colors to create a tye-dye look. Next were the spray paint flowers, which puffed out a cloud of color on one egg to coat the entire thing. Bunny led Jack to a small area filled with trees and flowers. "This is where I paint the designs. It's nice a quiet back here, more focus. More concentration." He explained.**

 **Bunny led him through the fields of grass, and also through the garden and flowers, where some of the said flowers were opening up, revealing more eggs. The final stop was Bunny's burrow. He showed Jack through his place and stopped at the bedroom. "I want to ask you something Jack." Bunny said.**

 **"Okay, sure. What's up?" Jack asked. Bunny didn't say anything, but opened the door to the bedroom. Jack walked in, looking around. The bed was right in the middle, and that was what caught Jack's attention. There was a blue pillow on the left side of the bed, with Jack written in calligraphy in the center. Jack walked closer and picked it up, "What's this?" He asked, turning back to Bunny.**

 **"I know you love your lake, and I know you love seeing the kids daily, but I wanted to ask you. Jack, we've been together for almost 5 years now, and I think this is a good time. So, do you want to move in with me?" Bunny asked, straightforward. Jack's eye widened, "You want me to live with you?" He asked, disbelief in his voice. Bunny nodded, "Yeah, I do."**

 **"I'd love too. That'd be awesome, Bunny!" Jack said, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and then pulling away and giving him a sweet kiss.**

* * *

Jack smirked. Bunny asking him to move in was an awesome memory. He had been living in the trees by his lake, and when Bunny asked him to move in, have an actual home, he was more than estatic. He would still go to his lake, skate around with the kids for a while and make sure it was sturdy enough. It never melted, and was still a phenomenon to all the humans.

Jack had laughed when Jamie and the kids had shown him a newspaper article of the 'Never Melting Lake'. He shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes as the memory disappeared and the dolphin came back.

 _I surrender honestly._  
 _You've always done the same for me._

 _So I would do it for you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Jack continued to follow the dolphin through the halls. Bunny's voice filling his ears and the dolphin swimming around him made him smile big, so bug his cheeks began to hurt. Jack paused when the soft strum of violins joined the music.

 _You're my back bone._  
 _You're my cornerstone._  
 _You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._  
 _You're my head start._  
 _You're my rugged heart._  
 _You're the pulse that I've always needed._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

Jack laughed as the music continued and Bunny still sang strong. He spun around in the hallway, kicking up some cherry blossoms only for them to float back down onto the carpet. The dolphin was swimming around him and making that clicking sound, as if singing along. It circled around Jack and started another memory.

* * *

 **"Bunny! Come skate with me!" Jack shouted. He was gliding across the paint lake in the Warren. He had frozen it by accident, but Bunny didn't seem to mad. Jack was skating for 15 minutes when he got bored of doing it by himself. Bunny was sitting across the lake, absently painting a design on an egg.**

 **He looked up, "Not on your nelly, mate." He said, looking back down at the egg. Jack stopped skating in the middle of the pond and crossed his arms, "C'mon Bunny! Please!" He tried again. Bunny didn't say anything, only shook his head. Jack pouted for a minute before smirking, "I think your scare I'm better than you." Jack said.**

 **Bunny looked up from his egg again, "Is that a challenge, mate?" He asked. Jack put his arms behind his back and slowly walked across the ice. He shrugged, "I dunno. Do you think its a challenge?" Jack asked. "That's it you little..." Bunny said, setting the egg on the ground and walked toward the lake.**

 **He slid on the lake towards Jack as best he could. Jack twirled in a circle and faced Bunny again who was trying to regain his balance, arms out and swirling as he tried to stay on his feet. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Are you laughin' at me?" He sneered. Jack just smiled and let out a giggle.**

 **Bunny pushed forward with his foot. He put a little too much force with it because he began to slid across the lake, losing his balance and falling on his behind, and continueing the slid from that position. Jack, who wasn't paying attention, felt the thud of Bunny falling and turned to look at him. Bunny knocked into Jack and caused Jack to fall on top of him.**

 **When they finally stopped spinning, Jack pushed himself up a bit, his hands on Bunny's chest. Bunny's arms were wrapped around Jack's back, keeping him in place. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." Bunny said, unwinding his arms and letting Jack slide off him. "It's okay." Jack said, sitting next to Bunny on the ice. It was quiet as they just sat there before Bunny finally spoke up, "How about we take this a bit..slower. You can teach me, yeah?" He asked, glancing down at Jack.**

 **Jack looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, sure!" He said, using Wind to give him a slight boost to stand. He reached down with both hands and pulled Bunny up with him. "Okay, nice and slow." Jack said, starting to skate backwards and pull Bunny with him.**

* * *

Jack watched as the sand Jack and Bunny dissipated. He smiled at the awkwardness that happened. Bunny was so embarassed, but Jack just laughed at him. After that, nothing really happened between them that was awkward. They would usually just laugh at each other.

 _For you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on._  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone._  
 _For you, for you._  
 _You will never sleep alone._  
 _I'll love you long, long after you're gone._

Jack followed the dolphin passed one last corner. In the finally area of the hallway, there was a large mahogany door. There was golden sand sprinkled across it and a large pile of cherry blossom petals at the foot of the door. The dolphin swam behind him and began to eagerly push his shoulder.

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
 _Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

When Jack finally approached the door, the dolphin rubbed against his cheek then left down the hallway. Jack grabbed the door handle just as the song was coming to the end. He pushed open the doors and gasped in shock.

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone._  
 _I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._


	6. Popping the Question

**_This chapter is terribly short. Sorry :)_**

* * *

I stood frozen with a large grin on my face as Bunny played the last cord. The conference room was decorated much like the globe room. Blue and white streamers ran from rafter to rafter, with some green in there as well. The elves were sitting on said rafters, playing the trumpets and throwing down cherry blossom petals onto the ground.

Bunny was surrounded in a circle of different Pookas behind him, even the other guardians. North looked as if he was about to cry, as was Sandy. Tooth, well, having no shame, was dabbing a small cloth under her purple irises. She had a big smile on her face though.

The Pookas around Bunny had different types of drums, and a few towards the left side of the room, stood with violins. Bunny was standing in the center of the room, an old styled microphone in front of him, holding a guitar.

The Pookas, Guardians and the elves in the rafters suddenly bursted in cheers. The elves threw down more cherry blossom petals in handfuls. A sleek white Pooka stepped forward and took the guitar from Bunny.

Bunny had a nervous smile on his face as he walked closer to me. I smiled up at him when gently grabbed both my hands. "Happy Birthday Jackie." He said. I smiled at him and gave him a laugh, "All this was for my birthday?" I asked, smiling bigger, "This is amazing, Bunny. I love it." I finished.

Bunny suddenly looked even more nervous than before. "Bunny?" I asked him, "Everything okay?" I questioned. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on my hands. I looked down in confusion, then back up at him. He suddenly looked very serious, and I could feel my smile falter a bit. What was going on?

"Jackie, you know I'm not too big on the whole romance thing." He began. "I'm not the best when it comes to sappy stuff so I'm going to say this as straight forward as possible with this, even though I'm not the straightest guy around." He paused when I couldn't help but laugh out.

He smiled too, so he was probably expect that. He took another deep breath and I braced myself for what he was going to say.

"Jackson Overland Frost, will you make me the happiest Pooka in the world for the rest of our lives and marry me?"

"No."

TBC


	7. Preparations

Loud gasps filled the room, and Jack was pretty sure one of the elves fell from the rafters. Bunny looked ready to burst into tears, but before he could say anything, Jack held up a finger and smirked.

"If you want to propose to me, you're gonna do it right." He demanded, pointing a single finger down, "One knee, mister." Jack was apparently doing good at hiding his shock from the proposal, as no one said anything. Bunny seeminly got the hint that that wasn't his real answer, and nodded.

He bent down on one knee, now level height with Jack, and kept the grip on his hands. "Jackson Overland Frost, will you-" That was all he got to say before Jack interuppted with a loud, "Yes, you big furball!" He exclaimed. Bunny erupted into a large grin as cheers filled the room. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and stood, picking Jack up and swinging him around.

Music started playing as Jack leaned down and kissed Bunny. "Best birthday ever." He whispered when they seperated. Tooth squealed loudly, then flew over a surround Jack and Bunny, hugging both very tightly. She grabbed Jack's arm, "We have to start planning!"

Right after that, North bursted in with a loud laugh, announcing, "We must have bachelor party!" He said, throwing both arms in the air. Sandy seemingly agreed, clapping his hands and making fireworks appear over his head. North came forward and wrapped his arms around Bunny and Jack, squishing them together in a big hug.

After everything had calmed down a bit, Tooth had managed to drag Jack back to the Tooth Palace while Bunny stayed at the Pole with North and Sandy and the other male spirits, already starting the bachelor party that North said would last till the wedding.

~!~!~!~ With Tooth and Jack

"Okay, we have to get invitations, and the decorations have to be set up, the cake has to be made, and-" Tooth's rampling was cut off by Jack shouting her name. "Huh?" She looked over at him to see him smiling at her, Baby Tooth on his shoulder with the same look on his face.

"How about we start with what I should wear?" He said, looking down at his jumper and brown hide pants. Tooth took a breath to calm down, "That sounds like a good beginning point." She said, flitting over to him.

~!~!~!~ With North, Bunny, and Sandy

Not even an hour in and Bunny was pretty sure North was already drunk. He and the other male spirits that had come were having a good time, wrestling with each other and issuing little challenges to see who was more masculine. North brought the booze and liquor out as soon as they arrived in the globe room.

Everyone was drinking something, but Bunny was sure Sandy had a glass of eggnog. He, himself, was on his 2nd drink, and he's almost positive he saw North just drown another one. That had to be in the 20s now. North was always a heavy drinker, and occasions like this always got him drinking a lot.

"Bunny! Come you mus have another drink!" North said, throwing an arm around Bunny's shoulder and squishing him. "Ah, I think I'm good North. I think you've had enough to drink, to be honest." Bunny said, sliding out of North's hold.

North scoffed, "Bah! Nonsense, just little fun!" He boomed, loud and obnoxious. "Ah! Groundhog! Leprechaun! You must have more drink!" North shouted across the room, walking away, a slight sway in his motions. Bunny rolled his eyes.

This was a good party, but honestly, he just wanted to be with Jack right now. He knew Jack and Tooth were busy planning the wedding, but he just wanted to hold Jack for the night. Tooth had whisked him away pretty quickly after the proposal, and then North and the other Pookas had dragged him here for the bachelor party.

Bunny sighed and took the final sip of his drink. He cracked his neck, "Alright, let's get these challenges going!" He said, hoping into action and getting involved with the party. North laughed loud and handed him another drink, saying he knew Bunny would join in eventually.

~!~!~!~ With Jack and Tooth

With the outfit planned, Tooth had sent out groups of her mini fairies to get the other things prepared. She sent a large group to get the cake while the other fairies who were sent out were on teeth collecting duty. Jack and Tooth were decorating the wedding invitations, which Jack still didn't get the point of.

"Why can't we just ask them to come? Why do we need to send a fancy piece of paper?" He asked, looking at Tooth who was deciding where to put a stencil design. "Jack, it's wedding tradition. Everyone does it, and so you are going to do it too." She said.

Jack smiled and agreed, helping her hold the stencil in place as she copied the design. "That looks great Tooth. Really good." Jack said, examining it. Tooth smiled, "Thanks Jack," She said, "Now we have to make about a hundred more." She said.

Another group of fairies arrived to help them. Jack sat up and cracked his back, this was going to be a long night. Hopefully they didn't try and do them all tonght, but evened them out while also focusing on the other things to plan. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

9 days later, everyone was excited. Today was the day Bunny and Jack were getting married. They wanted to marry as soon as they could, but they did want to wait a bit, so Tooth and Jack could finish the plans, and Bunny could hang out with North and Sandy.

"Jack. You look amazing!" Tooth said, she and Sandy in the dressing room with him while North was with Bunny. Jack was standing in front of a full-length mirror. He had actually changed just for the big day. He was wearing a blue long sleeve collared shirt with a white vest buttoned in the front, and white dress pants.

He still had no shoes on. He took a deep breath and the frost that usually decorated him became present on the cuffs and collor of his blue shirt. He smiled and turned around to look at Tooth and Sandy. Sandy had made a small bow-tie out of sand and his hair was combed back slightly.

Tooth had somehow made her feather look even longer than they were, in style of a dress that trailed behind her. Her other feathers seemed to shimer in the light, and they were bright as well. She had long golden feather earings in also.

"Thanks Tooth. This couldn't have happened without you." He said, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, thanks Jack. I want this to be the best day of your life." She said. Sandy nodded and made a thumbs up over his head. "I'm sure it will be. I'm a little nervous." Jack admitted.

Tooth flew around him to the front and put both hands on his shoulders, "Jack, you are about to marry the man you love. I can tell. And that man out there is about to marry you, the man he loves." She said. "You love each other more than any two people I have ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a lot of people." She said with a smile.

Sandy joined with them, putting a hand on Jack's head and giving him a big smile. "Thanks again you guys." Jack said. There was a loud knock on the door, and North's booming voice came through it. "Are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin!" He said, loud and excited.

"We'll be right out, North!" Tooth yelled back. They heard North walk away and only just a few minutes later, the door opened. Tooth gasped and turned around, hiding Jack behind her. She calmed down when she saw it was only Mother Nature. "Oh, Sera. I thought you were someone else." She said, and then she moved out of the way.

Seraphina, Mother Nature, gasped. "Look at you, my youngest." She said in a mothering tone. "Hey Mom" Jack said, moving forward to greet her with a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while Tooth and Sandy left the room to find their seats.

"You look so handsome Jackson." Sera said, putting a hand on Jack's cheek. Jack leaned into the touch and smiled, "Thanks, mom." Jack said. They heard music start playing and Jack took a deep breath. Sera looked down at him, "Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

The two walked out the door and headed for the isle. Jack took another deep breath, and he smiled when he saw Bunny. He had actually put on a black suit jacket, with a black bowtie. Jack saw Tooth dab her eyes from where she was sitting in the front next to Sandy, who threw him a happy wave.

North was standing next to Bunny, dressed in a nice looking red suit with a gold pocket watch hanging out of the pocket. Jack and Sera walked down the isle, getting closer to Bunny. About halfway there, Jack saw Amaryliss, or Liss, off to the side. She was the Spring Spirit.

She made a motion of gasping, then she flicked her hand and made a bouquet of flowers appear in front of Jack. He grabbed them and smiled at her, thanking her silently.

At the steps, Sera turned to him and kissed his cheek, before sashaying off to her seat on the other side of Tooth.

Bunny reached down and grabbed his hand and Jack walked up and faced him. And then the ceremony began. There were no objections, obviously. And when Cupid asked them for their vows, Bunny began first.

"On this day I will make you a promise. A promise to always be by your side when you need me. I promise to make you a happier person. I promise that I will be there to cach you if you fall, to heal you when you're hurt. I promise that you'll never have to be alone again. On this day, I promise you my love, my heart, and my soul."

Cupid smiled at the words and the feeling of love radiating off Bunny. He turned to Jack. Jack took a deep breath.

"On this day, I make you a promise. A promise to be always by your side. I promise to try to make you a happier person. I will try to fill your days with joy and love. I will forever be your's if you'll have me. I promise to love and respect you. On this day I promise you my love, my heart and my soul. And I promise that your days will never be lonely."

Bunny almost cried at the last line. He made the same promise to Jack, not in words, but in actions. Jack would never be alone ever again. Cupid smiled once again and read off the remaining lines. Finally, "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you as a married couple!" Cupid said, throwing his arms up.

Bunny surged forward and grabbed Jack by the waist, dipping him down and kissing him on the lips as the other spirits cheered and clapped. After they parted, Bunny let Jack up and they kissed again, Jack wrapping his arms around Bunny's neck.

A few minutes later, at the ceremony, everyone was having a good time. Most of the guests were dancing to the music that was being played from the speakers. There were a few sitting down and eating some of the cake that Tooth had brought from somewhere. It was a gorgeous cake though, white in color with a light blue trim with frost patterns, and the edges were decorated with fake pinecones and small fake twigs that had the edges painted white as well.

Bunny and Jack were sitting at the table for the Guardians, but the other three were off dancing and mingling with the other spirits. The newlyweds sat facing each other and were holding hands. "I love you so much Jack." Bunny said. Jack smiled and his cheeks tinted a light blue. Bunny always loved it when he blushed.

"I love you too, Bunny." Jack said, sealing his words with a kiss. When they separated, a slower song came on and Tooth flittered over and demanded the two have a first dance. They both agreed and got out onto the floor, wrapping their arms around each other and swaying to the music.

This was the start of their new lives together. They'd make the best of it. 


End file.
